Although the number of patient of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) caused by HIV is rapidly increasing, an effective method for treating AIDS has not been established yet. Because of high mortality thereof after crisis, there is an urgent demand for searching an anti-HIV agent.
Azidothymidine and like reverse transcriptase inhibitors, and heparin and like sulfated polysaccharides capable of suppressing infection of HIV to a target cell are exemplified as a known anti-HIV agent (see, Japanese unexamined patent publication Nos. 215529/1987; 7577/1990; and 91027/1992).
Although azidothymidine and like reverse transcriptase inhibitors inhibit increase of HIV, the inhibitors have a strong side effect because of an action thereof on a nucleic acid synthesis. A long-term administration is, therefore, difficult. In contrast, heparin and like sulfated polysaccharides having been used as an anticoagulant have a strong anticoagulant activity relative to an anti-HIV activity. The sulfated polysaccharides have a very strong anticoagulant activity at a concentration where the polysaccharides exhibit an anti-HIV activity. Development of the sulfated polysaccharides as an anti-HIV agent is difficult due to the side effect thereof (anticoagulant activity).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a medicament having an excellent anti-HIV activity and being free of a side effect.